


Summer Romance

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [286]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non SHIELD AU, Summer, Summer Romances, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet while Clint is hiding from Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Romance

**Author's Note:**

> All it took was one look, and Clint knew he found his forever…

Yeah, right.

It actually took a lot to convince Clint Barton that he found his forever in Phil Coulson. To some, they say it was chance. The others say it was destiny. But was there really a difference? You could call what you want, but it all lead to one thing; Clint finding Phil. 

And it starts with Clint on the run.

He’s not running away from bad guys. He’s not running away from good guys either… but Clint is running for his life.

Clint vaults over a couple’s table, yelling out “sorry” when he heard them yell profanities at him. He runs and tries not to look back, he makes a right, then a left, then up the stairs, then another right before he finally comes to a stop to catch his breath. 

Natasha can’t possibly find him now. 

She and Kate can find some other Ken Doll to dress up all pretty. Clint is not going to be their guinea pig. With a deep breath in and a huff, Clint smiles. He thumps his head back into the wall with a tired sigh. 

 _I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?_  Clint thought to himself.  _Why the hell do I feel like I’m trapped??_

 _Because you are._  the back of his mind teased and as if on cue, Clint saw Natasha and Kate run up the stairs across the second floor lobby. 

Clint ducks, thankful that they haven’t seen him yet. He runs towards a patio even as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around his torso. He slides up next to a man (while simultaneously invading the stranger’s personal bubble) and leans his arms over the rail, looking like he’d been standing there the whole time with the man. 

“Um… Can I help you?” The man asks, taking a small step sideways.

“Sorry, man. I’m just hiding from a few girls. Let me stay, I promise you won’t even notice I’m here.” Clint begged, his words spoken through a plastic smile.

The man shrugged and copied Clint’s pose, leaning his arms on the rails. “Women, huh?” The guy opens.

Clint beams at him and thanks the heavens for his luck. “Tell me about it.” 

“So, what’s the cause of your hell fire? The women you’re dating found out you were dating them at the same time or are you just that much of a stud?” The guy raises him an eyebrow. “You don’t have to answer, just making conversation.”

“Nah, It’s neither of those things anyway.”

The man considers this and turns to Clint with narrowed eyes. “You don’t happen to be running away from cops who happen to be female, are you?”

Clint laughs, really laughs, because he could see how that would be possible. “No, no. I swear this does not involve the law. I’m just hiding from my two crazy friends.”

“Shopping?”

“No, Shopping, I can handle. It’s the using my face as canvas when doing makeovers that make me want to run.” Clint makes a face that clearly amuses the stranger. 

“Yeah, well, it’s understandable if they come at you with eyeliner.”

“Right? Pencils are not supposed to be that close to the human eye. That’s just a gory movie waiting to happen.” The stranger laughs, and it makes Clint smile. And then Clint sees the familiar red hair from the corner of his eye and he panics. “Kiss me” 

“What?”

“Please. Just do it. She’s right there. I will pay you 50 dollars, cash.  _Please._ Don’t make me go back to the makeup station.” The stranger starts to turn his head but Clint stops him with a “don’t!- look for her. She’s there. The one with the red hair. If she sees me-” Clint doesn’t finish his sentence because his lips were otherwise occupied.

The stranger was a great kisser. His lips were just the right kind of soft, begging to be bitten. He tasted like pineapples and smelled of coconuts. Like a piña colada. Clint is instantly drunk on the man. He could see himself kissing this man for an entire night and not be tired of his kisses. He holds the man’s cheek, and pushes them closer together. 

Their kiss comes to an abrupt stop when someone clears their throat from behind Clint. Clint turns to find Natasha looking unamused, and Kate with her eyebrows so high up, her bangs cover them. 

“Heeeeeeey guys. What’chu up to?” Clint tries with a flimsy grin. 

“You really think I wouldn’t recognize my own hiding tactic?” Natasha asks him. “Come on. You made us run all around. You are going to pay for that.” Natasha takes his hand and drags him along without another word. 

Clint doesn’t even have time to say goodbye to the man. He manages to give him a wave goodbye though.

The man raises one hand absently before they rounded the corner. 

That’s when Clint realizes something: He didn’t even get the man’s name.

—

They meet again that night, sadly, it was while Clint looked like an emo prostitute. They meet when Clint tries to get himself drunk enough to forget how he wound up looking the way he does in a bar somewhere. 

Clint is trying to figure out how much he should charge for the night when someone speaks to him from behind. 

“I think you owe me 50 dollars.” Clint is about to say that if anyone’s going to get paid here, it’s him when he realizes that it’s the guy from this afternoon.

Clint beams at him. “Hey! It’s you!” 

“It’s me.” The man agrees. He sits on the stool beside Clint  and looks Clint over. “I see your friends found their canvas.”

Clint rolls his eyes at the man while trying to bite down a grin. “Don’t even go there. I look like a prostitute for crying out loud.” 

The man shrugs. “I don’t know. I think you look hot.”

Clint grins smugly, “Are you hitting on me?”

“Possibly. Is it working?” The man asks with a sly smirk. 

Clint shakes his head with a repressed smile. “Can’t say that it is. Besides, I don’t think it’s very nice to sleep with someone whose name you don’t even know.”

“I suppose you are going to need something to scream tonight.” 

Clint bursts out laughing and the man chuckles. “Oh my god.”

“I guess that works too.” The man points out, and they burst into another series of laughs. Just as their laughter dies down, The man extends his hand and says, “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Clint.” 

You wanna dance, Clint?” Phil extends his hand in invitation. Clint gladly accepts and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled into the dance floor. 

It took a lot to convince Clint Barton that Phil Coulson was his forever and this was the summer that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> #I dunno#the song sounded a lot like YOLO#and what could be more spontaneous than offering a stranger 50 bucks to kiss you  
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127395831781/the-brownies-we-made-burned-now-its-just-a)


End file.
